FRIENDSHIP IS NEVER DIE
by Tae-V
Summary: Ketika cinta berusaha menemukan jalannya, sahabat tetap ada disampingmu selamanya. BTS, Rapmon, Jin, Suga, J-Hope, Jimin, V, Jungkook


Title: FRIENDSHIP IS NEVER DIE

Cast: All Bangtan Member, Soyou SISTAR

Genre: Friendship

Lenght: One Shot (Continue Part)

Rating: 15+

Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]

 **Part 1**  
Desember tiba. Salju mulai turun di depan dorm BTS. V dan Jungkook begitu bersemangat melihat turunnya salju di depan jendela dorm mereka. Suga dan J-Hope masih asik di pojok ruangan berdiskusi akan album baru mereka yg akan dirilis tahun depan. Menciptakan lirik begitu menyenangkan untuk mereka. Jin masih asik memasak di dapur, dan Jimin masih sibuk memainkan HP di tangannya. Sementara Rapmon, terdiam di kamarnya. Ia masih belum menerima kenyataan bahwa wanita yg selama ini dicintainya ternyata diconfirm menjalin hubungan dengan pria lain.

Senyum manis Soyou masih menjadi wallpaper di HP Rapmon. Rapmon selalu merasa Soyou begitu manis, ia menyukai wanita itu dari awal SISTAR debut, dan semakin mencintainya setelah mereka berdua sempat berkolaborasi di satu panggung. Setiap SISTAR melakukan comeback stage, Rapmon paling bersemangat untuk meneriakan nama Soyou, ia sering kali menyusup diantara para fans SISTAR, dengan masker dan topi andalannya, utk melihat penampilan SISTAR di acara2 musik yg ada.

 **Part 2**  
Namun pagi ini, di media heboh dengan pemberitaan bahwa Soyou dikonfirmasi menjalin hubungan dengan Mad Clown. Bahkan agensi mereka juga sudah melakukan konfirmasi bahwa Soyou dan Mad Clown sudah 4 bulan berpacaran dan meminta agar para fans tidak geram. Salju kali ini rasanya sungguh menyakitkan bagi Rapmon.

Tiba2 Jimin masuk ke kamar Rapmon dan mengagetkan Rapmon yg tengah termenung menatap layar HPnya. "Hyeong!" teriak Jimin mengagetkan Rapmon. "Yaa! Mengagetkan saja" sahut Rapmon singkat. "SALJU TURUN! AYO KITA LIHAT BERSAMAAA~" kata Jimin dengan suara nyaringnya itu. Rapmon hanya terdiam dengan ekspresi kosong. "Ayo~ ayo~" Jimin menarik lengan baju Rapmon. Rapmon pun mengalah. Ia keluar dari kamar bersama Jimin dan melihat ke arah luar jendela.

"Rapmon hyeong, itu terlihat indah, betul?" Jungkook tiba-tiba sudah ada dibelakang Rapmon. "Emmm~" sahut Rapmon singkat sambil mengangguk. "Ayo hyeong kita main timpuk salju, setuju kan Kookie?" sahut V penuh semangat. "AYO~ AYOOOO~" teriak Jungkook bersemangat.

J-Hope juga ikut bersemangat menghampiri magnae linenya itu "KAJJAAA~ KAJJAAA~" Rapmon hanya bs tersenyum melihat kelakuan para membernya yg belum dewasa itu. Sementara itu Suga ke dapur dan mencicipi apa yg sedang dimasak Jin. "Ya Suga! Jangan memasukan tanganmu, itu kotor!" sahut Jin melihat Suga mencelupkan tangannya ke masakan yg ada di panci yg tengah dimasaknya. Suga hanya tersenyum sambil menjilat ujung jarinya. "Wooo~ itu enak!" sahut Suga bersemangat. "Ishh~" walaupun agak kesal tp Jin senang Suga memuji masakannya.

 **Part 3**  
V, Jungkook, dan J-Hope sudah terlihat siap utk keluar bermain salju di taman dekat dorm, sementara Suga memutuskan tetap di dalam dorm "Itu sangat dingin" sahutnya ketika Jin mengajaknya ikut dengan trio bocah itu. Jin dan Rapmon juga sudah bersiap sementara Jimin masih mencari jaket yg paling tebal. "Ah, aku menemukannya!" dan mereka berenam pun turun ke taman untuk bermain salju.

Jungkook dan V asik menimpuki para hyeongnya dgn salju, J-Hope menjadi sasaran utama mereka, dan tiba-tiba V melemparkan salju yg cukup besar itu ke kepala Jin dan itu cukup utk membuat Jin berteriak memaki V, Jin langsung mengambil gumpalan salju besar dan menimpuk V.

Rapmon yg masih merasa sakit melihat berita kencan Soyou memilih utk duduk di kursi taman melihat para membernya bertarung salju. Jimin yg sedang asik bergulat dengan Jungkook di salju menyadari leadernya yg sendirian itu. Jimin pun melempar Jungkook kesamping dan berdiri menghampiri Rapmon. Jungkook hanya berdecak singkat, kemudian menghampiri J-Hope diam2, lalu ia mensmackdown J-Hope hingga mereka berdua terguling di atas salju. "Yaaa JEON JUNGKOOK, YOU!" J-Hope berteriak dan membalas Jungkook.

Sementara itu V dan Jin masih asik saling menimpuk salju. Jimin bertanya pada Rapmon "Waeyo hyeong?" "Ahhh~ tdk apa2, hanya saja perasaanku sedang kurang baik, itu saja" senyum Rapmon sekilas utk memastikan bahwa ia baik2 saja. "Ini bukan seperti kau yg biasanya hyeong" sahut Jimin, memastikan apakah leadernya itu benar sedang baik2 saja. Saat itu juga Rapmon sadar, ia tdk seharusnya seperti ini hanya krn wanita. Setidaknya, jika Soyou memang jodohnya, suatu saat mereka akan bersama, seperti itulah takdir berjalan, tanpa bisa diprediksi sebelumnya.

 **Part 4**  
Akhirnya Rapmon pun berdiri sambil berteriak "AYO BERMAIIIIIN~" Jimin tersenyum melihat aura Rapmon sudah membaik, dan Jimin langsung menarik Rapmon ke pertarungan salju itu. Jungkook menimpuk Rapmon tepat di kepalanya. "YAAAAA! JEON JUNGKOOK!" Rapmon langsung berlari ke arah magnae nya itu, dan menjitak kepala Jungkook. V yg melihat magnae kesayangannya diserang leader langsung ikut menyerang leader kesayangan mereka itu, dan Rapmon berakhir dengan terkapar di atas salju dikeroyok 2 dongsaengnya. Jin datang menolong Rapmon, dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari dekat mereka "AYO BERMAIIIIIN~" Ternyata Suga ikut turun juga menyusul mereka. "Katamu dingin?" sahut J-Hope menggoda Suga. "Aku bosan, ayo bermain" sahut Suga sambil menimpuk muka J-Hope dengan salju. "HYEONG!" teriak J-Hope.

Mereka bertujuh pun akhirnya bermain bersama, saling menimpuk, berguling, dan tertawa bersama. Rapmon merasa bersyukur memiliki member - member yg begitu menyayanginya. Ia kini menyadari, wanita bukanlah akhir dari hidupnya, ia masih memiliki keenam member disisinya yg begitu menyayanginya, dan tentu saja ia juga memiliki A.R.M.Y yg akan selalu mendukungnya.

-END-


End file.
